The Clubhouse Mews
by Arctic Ookami
Summary: A new threat has arrived, and new mews have come to save it! Though, can they really come to understand why they are who they are and accept where they truly came from?
1. Prolude

**The Clubhouse Mews!**

Characters:

Mews:

Kouyou (Co-you) Momomiya

Ages: From infant to 13

Power/Ability: Controls elements

Hair color/length/style: Brown/ past her shoulder blades/usually in a pony-tail.

Eyes: Blue

Transformed appearance: Has on a blue knee length leather skirt, a blue silky short sleeve shirt, and blue high heel, knee length boots.

Weapon/Attack: Elemental Sword/Ribbon Element Strike!

Personality: Hyper and ditsy. Is more-or-less the leader, and loves sports.

Daughter of: Ichigo and Kish (Adopted.)

Kokoro (Co-co Ru.) Midorikawa

Ages: From infant to 13

Power/Ability: Healing

Hair color/length/style: Black/ to the middle of her back/ braided

Eyes: Pink

Transformed appearance: Has on a black heel length skirt, a pink long sleeve shirt with a split by the hands, and black high heel boots.

Weapon/Attack: Healing Harp/Ribbon Healing Song!

Personality: Very patient and kind. Loves to read.

Daughter of: Lettuce and Pai (Adopted.)

Kitai (Kit-a-e) Fong

Ages: From infant to 13

Power/Ability: Shape-shifting

Hair color/length/style: Brown/ to her shoulders/ down

Eyes: Yellow

Transformed appearance: Has on a yellow short sleeve dress with the skirt going to her knees, and brown high heels.

Weapon/Attack: Shifting Claws/Ribbon Shape Surprise!

Personality: Very kawaii and has a little attitude, but very surprising. Loves to play sports, cheerlead, dance, ect.

Daughter of: Pudding and Tart. (Adopted)

Parents:

Queen Kinaki (Kin-ah-key) and King Ochoa (Ooo-ch-o-ah).

Parents of Kouyou, Kokoro, Kitai. They aren't seen too many times in the story. The King and Queen of the planet Wauseon (Wah-sei-on)

Ichigo and Kish had adopted Kouyou, Lettuce and Pai had adopted Kokoro, and Pudding and Tart had adopted Kitai.

Bad guys:

Noukon (Now-con)

Age: 14

Weapon: Katana

Appearance: Wears black pants, a blue t-shirt, and black sandals. Has black hair, blue eyes, and skin is grey. Has a black headband that has a blue sign: Three interlocking circles with a dot in the center.

Personality: Not extremely quiet, but more over bright. He is just more of the leader from being out-going.

Code name: Dark Blue

Niiro (Knee-row)

Age: 14

Weapon: shuriken blades

Appearance: Wears red baggy pants, a black short-sleeve shirt, and red sandals. Has black eyes, red hair, and grey skin. Has a headband like Noukon, but sign is red.

Personality: More of the dark from the rest, and of the strong-silent type.

Code name: Red

Chairo (Chay-row)

Age: 13

Weapon: Throwing knives

Appearance: Wears brown pants, a green shirt, and brown sandals. Has green eyes, brown hair, and grey skin. Has the same headband as the other two, but the sign is brown.

Personality: Persistent, the jokester, and just the lively one.

Code name: Light brown

Signs:

- means that a song will be given in between it, and will be there until this sign:

means that the section and/or characters have been switched.

means that that chapter of the story has ended.

Prologue:

A light came from the night sky. After a while it became clear that two figures had come from it. The woman was holding two babies in blue and pink cloth, while the man held one that was in a yellow cloth. "Maybe we should just go home, for their sake." The woman stated.

"This is better for them," the man replied.

"I guess you're right, but let me at least sing them their lullaby," the woman said.

"Ok," the man replied, "We'll let it guide them to their new homes."

"Let this light guide you in troubled times," the woman began as a banner came from each cloth with the corresponding color to the homes. "May you stay together in peace. When you're all together in harmony. Let you're lights guide you home to say the least." The babies then began to descend to the homes. "You're all the light that we hope for. Let yourselves go through the door, and be safe every night. This will help you more and more."

Ichigo heard some kind of music downstairs. "Could you turn off the radio honey? I'm trying to catch some sleep."

"It's not me," Kish replied and sat up in the bed.

"What do you think it is then?" she asked and turned to look at him.

"I don't know," he replied, "I'll go check it out." He got out of bed and went down the stairs. The music stopped. Kish opened the door and looked around. He saw a small bundle on the steps. "Now what could this be?" He said as he picked it up. A small sleeping rosy cheeked baby was there. He looked at the sleeping baby, and then up the stairs. He wasn't going to yell, so he slowly shut the door and tip-toed up the stairs. Opening the door to the bedroom, he turned on the light.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as she stretched.

"Look," he said.

"Huh?" Ichigo got off of the bed and walked over. "Wow," she breathed as she stared at the baby. "Where did you find it?"

"Outside, on the steps," he replied. "I didn't see anyone around, so I just took it up here."

"Do you think someone just left it there on purpose?"

"Who knows," Kish shrugged.

"Let's keep it."

"Why?"

"There's just something about it that just…"

"Ok," Kish said. Then, two days later, they had the document signed saying that the baby was there. The same thing had happed to the other two also.

How was that?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Clubhouse Mews: Ch. 1**

"Mommy," a small, five-year-old girl tugged at Ichigo's pants leg. "May I have some icecweam?"

"After shopping," Ichigo replied.

"Why?" the little girl asked.

"Don't you want some now clothes for school tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," the girl replied," But I'm hungwy."

"Why don't you go play with your friends?" Ichigo asked.

"They're also hungwy," the girl replied.

Ichigo sighed. She didn't think that bringing three five-year-old girls with her would be much trouble. Though she was doing Lettuce and Purin a favor in taking care of their girls. They were out to their jobs for a quick weekend. Lettuce had to finish her book, and Purin had become a lawyer. Now the girls were 'hungwy'. Might as well get them ice cream then. "Ok everyone, let's go eat."

"Yay!" all three chorused. Ichigo bought the clothes and had given them some ice cream.

"Where do you three want to go next?" Ichigo asked as they rode in the pink van.

"Home," the little girl yawned.

"Ok," Ichigo said with a smile. She took a glance in the mirror and saw that all three of them were trying to sleep. Turning on the soft sound of music from the radio, she thought. _You've done it again Kouyou. Gone and made your mother proud._

**8 years later**

Kouyou woke in the comfort of her own bed, and looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock in the morning, and the bus ran at eight. She sighed and changed into her clothes. "I wonder how today will be," she said as she put up her pony tail. Taking a glance at her clock, she saw that she only took ten minutes to get up and get ready. "A new record," she complimented herself.

This was her favorite part of her house, the stairs. She jumped onto the rail and slid down. Landing perfectly on her feet she rushed to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast mom?" she asked.

"Take a guess," Ichigo replied and flipped the pancake.

Kouyou smiled and sat down at the table. "Soccer signups are today, don't want to miss it" she said.

"How many sports do you play?" Ichigo asked.

"Three. Soccer, volleyball, and baseball."

"Then how do you have four seasons of playing?"

"Two soccer seasons, you should know that mom."

"Oh yeah, I guess with all this stress I get all tangled up in things."

"That's ok."

"Hello everyone," Kish said as he came in.

"Good morning dad!" Kouyou said and gave him a hug.

"Now where's my hug?" Ichigo asked.

"Here," Kouyou replied and gave her a hug.

Ichigo smiled and said, "Let's eat before the bus comes."

"Ok," Kouyou replied.

Kouyou, Kokoro, and Kitai met at the bus stop about twenty till. "How are yall doin'?" Kouyou asked.

"Pretty good," Kokoro replied.

"Ditto," Kitai said.

"Hand shake?" Kouyou asked and a nod of agreement came from Kokoro and Kitai.

They went into a circle, with Kouyou in between Kitai and Kokoro, and held out their hands and gave each other 'low fives'. Then, they clasped each their hands together with their neighbors, at the top.

"Club," Kouyou said as her right hand and Kitai's left hand went in the middle.

"House," Kitai said as her right hand and Kokoro's left hand joined the center.

"Mews," Kokoro ended as her right hand and Kouyou's left hand ended the thing.

"Clubhouse Mews!" They sang out and flung their hands in the air. A round of laughter came from all of them.

"Remember when we started this whole thing?" Kitai asked.

"Yeah, we had this big idea that we could start a club," Kokoro replied.

"Those were the days," Kouyou said dazed, "we were how old?"

"I think we were about seven," Kokoro replied.

"We had to work to get the clubhouse made," Kitai stated.

"Then Kokoro had this idea of racking leaves," Kouyou said.

"And you tried to ring the first doorbell Kouyou," Kokoro said.

"That was the day we found out how to help each other," Kouyou said.

"Friendship is good to find out about," Kokoro added.

"Our dad's did agree to help us when we had enough money for wood," Kitai stated.

"I'd say we did pretty well with it," Kouyou commented.

"Now we have this," Kokoro said.

"What's the story with our name again?" Kitai asked.

"We knew that we wanted our name to have 'clubhouse' in it," Kouyou started the reply.

"And we heard our parents say the word 'mew' a lot," Kokoro added.

"So we put the name together," Kitai ended.

"Bus," Kouyou said. The bus came to a stop and let them on. They went on their way to another boring day of school.

There it is, the first chap.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Clubhouse Mews: Chapter 2**

"How was school?" Lettuce asked Kokoro as she entered the house.

"Great," Kokoro replied with a smile and went to her room. "Now for homework," she said as she turned on her computer. After a while she had finished and was ready to see what Kouyou and Kitai were doing.

She went into their private chat room, thanks to her, and saw that Kouyou and Kitai were already chatting:

You: Hello anyone!

Kit: Anyone?

You: Yes.

Kit: Ok

You: -

Kit: What?

You: I'm just happy.

Kit: Ok. O.O

Looks like they didn't do much, so she wasn't really late; that was helpful. Now she was going to get on:

Coco: Hi guys!

Kit: Glad to see ya on.

You: Yes. -

Kit: What do you guys want to do?

You: …chat?

Coco: What about?

Kit: Dun know.

Coco: Do you guys…

Coco: want to do…

Coco: anything else?

You: Hang out at the park?

Kit: Let's check /w the parents.

You: Mine said yes.

Kit: Ditto.

Coco: same.

Kit: Ok then,

Kit: See yall there. (Logged off.)

You: Ok! (Logged off.)

Coco: Same here. (Logged off.)

Kokoro turned off her computer and went downstairs. Lettuce said, "Remember to be back by eight."

"Ok," Kokoro said and went out the door. She then saw that it was snowing. She smiled. Every time it snowed 'Ol Chang would have some hot cocoa ready for everyone. Though she would need to call the others first. "Change of plans," she told her mom as she picked up the wire-less phone from the table.

The phone rang a few times until she received an answer:

"Yellow?" Kouyou's voice came.

"Hey Kouyou," Kokoro said, "Did you see the snow?"

"Yeah," Kouyou replied, "I was just going to call you."

"I'll get Kitai," Kokoro said and dialed Kitai's number.

"Hello?" Kitai asked.

"Looked outside lately?" Kokoro asked.

"Yup," Kitai replied, "Seems like we're going to the lake now."

"How about to 'Ol Chang's shop?" Kouyou asked.

"Sure," Kokoro said.

"Fine with me," Kitai replied.

A round of "good bye" s came, and they all hung up.

There ya go. -


	4. Chapter 3

Clubhouse Mews: Chapter 3

Kitai walked in the glittering snow as it fell. The ground felt cold, but her boots kept her warm. Off in the distance she saw two pink and blue figures. "Kouyou! Kokoro!" she yelled after them. The figures then came towards her.

"We've got some bad news," Kouyou said as she came to Kitai.

"What is it?" Kitai asked, sounding a bit worried.

"'Ol Chang is sick, so his store isn't open," Kokoro stated sadly.

"Oh," Kitai replied softly. She thought for a moment. Where could they go for fun? Maybe… oh yeah! "Think we could go to the lake then?"

"I guess," Kouyou replied.

"We can go to the clubhouse afterwards and have some hot cocoa," Kokoro replied.

"Great!" Kitai said. "I guess that we need to go to the clubhouse first though."

"Then let's go," Kouyou said.

They came to a small wooden cabin that had the words "Clubhouse Mews" on a brown piece of wood, and was painted on with yellow at the top. "Here we are," Kouyou said.

Kitai rushed to the blue door and swung it open. Inside, it was colored with splashes of yellow and blue with pink as the main color. There was a small white table with three brown, pink, and blue chairs near a window in the far left. A small chimney was at the main back and three yellow, pink, and blue stocking were hung there. A small three person couch was on the right, and a brown box was on the edge of it.

"It's amazing how we made it seems so big inside," Kouyou said.

"And so small outside," Kokoro added.

"Least our things are still in here," Kitai stated as she opened the box and pulled out three pairs of skates.

"You gonna fall again Kouyou?" Kokoro joked.

"Hopefully not," Kouyou replied.

-

Snow is falling,

And friends are calling.

We're gonna go on a snow ride!

Time is jolly and joyful,

It's time to be happy and heartful.

I may never want to go back inside!

Time to go sleddin'

Though we're just beginin'

We're gonna have so much fun!

The white powder on the ground,

Is everywhere to be found!

The best thing is that we're not done!

Now we get to snowboard!

While hot cocoa is being poured.

After that we get to ice-skate!

We may be almost through.

But there is one thing we'll tell you!

Hurry up and don't be late!

Now it's time to go inside.

It seems that we've finished the ride.

Now we have to go, so you need to finish up you're fun!

We will wave good-bye to you,

That's the last thing we need to do.

And with that, we are done!

-

Kokoro, Kitai, and Kouyou went sledding, snowboarding, and ice-skating. At sunset, they came into the clubhouse, and drank some hot cocoa that they had gotten from Ichigo. The three of them sat down on the couch and relaxed

"That was terrific," Kokoro said with a yawn.

"Just wait until tomorrow," Kitai added.

"Then we get to go freeze again," Kouyou joked and they all laughed. Suddenly, a small song played, and the fire began with a spark in the fireplace. "What was that?" Kouyou asked as she sat straight up.

"I don't know," Kitai replied when they were all sitting up.

A light began in front of them from a small speck, and came into being Queen Kinaki. "Hello," she said.

"Umm… hello?" Kouyou asked.

"You three have grown so much since you were little," Kinaki said. "Now you are ready."

"Ready?" Kitai asked. "Ready for what?"

"Your powers," she said. "You will be given special powers that you have inherited."

"Inherited?" Kitai asked.

"Yes," Kinaki said. "It is now time." She stretched her hands out towards them and began to mumble something.

The three were wrapped in a swirling white bliss, and blanked out…

There it is! -


	5. Chapter 4

**The Clubhouse Mews: Chapter 4**

_Kouyou found herself in a dark room where a color changing blob was glowing in front of her. It seemed to be growing. Kouyou slowly went over to touch it, and it quickly became apart of her._

Kokoro found herself in a brightly lit room where a small, pink, heart-shaped crystal set on a table. She walked over to it and touched it as it began to glow brighter and she blanked out again.

Kitai found herself in a dim room where she saw a creature in front of her, it was a wolf. The wolf then changed into a floating boomerang and flung itself right smack in the stomach.

The trio woke up. "Whoa," Kouyou said as she held onto her head. "That was strange."

"Ditto," Kokoro said.

"My stomach hurts," Kitai said as held onto her tummy. She then looked around and said," Where's the pretty lady?"

"I don't know Kitai," Kokoro said. "Maybe we should go home."

"Sound good to me!" Kouyou said as she stood up. "Let's do the handshake."

"Ok!" Kitai said as she jumped up.

"Sure," Kokoro said, and they stood in a circle. A light began to shine from under them.

They began their hand-shake without noticing the light. When they clasped each others hands, Kouyou's and Kitai's fists were blue, Kitai's and Kokoro's were yellow, and Kokoro's and Kouyou's were pink. They noticed it, but couldn't stop. When the hand-shake was done, the light grew brighter than before from under them. It pushed each back.

Kouyou was surrounded by multiple colors and elements of fire, water, air, earth, everything. A white ring came around her waist and created her appearance.

Kokoro brought her hands over her heart and closed her eyes. A pink glow came over her and created her appearance.

A block with smaller blocks in it began shifting itself, and began to glow as it came closer to Kitai. She clasped her hands around it and created her appearance.

The triplets stood in the triangle for a few minutes until Kitai spoke up, "What was that!?"

"Good question," Kokoro said.

"I believe," Kouyou said as the other two looked at her," that we have transformed."

"Into what?" Kitai asked.

"I don't know," Kokoro said.

Then the lady from earlier came from the still glowing center. "You are now truly the Princesses of Wauseon," she said, and they were transported outside of the clubhouse as the lady had left.

"Now?" A voice in the dark shadows of the night asked.

"Now," Another said.

"Let's go," A third whispered.

Who are the people in the shadows? Why did the last one whisper? Will Kouyou, Kokoro, and Kitai get some answers? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 5

**The Clubhouse Mews: Chapter 5**

Kouyou felt as if something, or someone, was watching them. "Do you sense that?" she whispered to the other two.

"What?" Kitai whispered back.

"I can," Kokoro said, and just then the three aliens came from all sides.

"What are you going to do now?" Noukon asked from behind Kouyou, making her turn around.

"What do you mean?" Kitai asked in her more 'back-sassy' voice.

"What do you think?" Chairo asked from behind Kitai.

"I don't know," Kitai said as she twirled around to see him.

"You must be the dim one of the bunch," Chairo said.

"Actually," Kouyou said nervously, "I am."

Niiro just sighed as he was behind Kokoro. "Let's just fight already."

"Fight!?!" Kokoro asked as she twirled around wide-eyed.

"Hai," Niiro said as he flicked his fingers and some shirken blades came to his hands. He threw three towards the girls, but then Kouyou attacked.

"Ribbon Element Strike!"

Pieces of the blades hit the ground.

Kouyou held her sword in front of her, ready to fight.

"I don't think that that was very wise," Noukon said as he used his unsheathed katana to hit Kouyou in the side, making her hit the ground hard.

"Oh no you don't!" Kitai said with attitude in it and then the words came to her mouth, "Shifting Claw!" She positioned her fist with the extra claw-like weapon at Noukon. She then yelled, "Ribbon Shifting Surpris-eeeeeeeeeeeeeee".

Chairo shoved himself onto Kitai as she was saying the attack. A yellow glow came from her and she was suddenly a horse that began to buck and try to get Chairo off, but he held onto the neck.

Kokoro was still wide-eyed with wonder. "What's going on?"

"We're fighting of course," Niiro replied to her as he threw a shirken blade at her, but she moved away from it.

"I don't want to fight," she said.

"Why not?" he asked as he threw another.

Kokoro moved again.

"I just don't like to."

"Then show me your weapon." Niiro let his blades fade away.

"What do you mean?"

"Like what your sisters have done," he said and pointed to Kouyou who was now in a sword-katana fight with Noukon, and then to Kitai who hit the ground on her side where Chairo was.

"I don't know if I can."

"Then I'll wait."

A pause then came between the two.

"I'll try, but I won't attack you."

"I know."

Kokoro was then wide-eyed again. "Why are you not trying to attack me?"

"It would be useless."

A small shriek could be heard from behind and Kouyou's wrist was now bleeding and Noukon was in the air, ready to attack again.

"No!" Kokoro screamed as the words then came from her mouth, "Healing Harp! Ribbon Healing Song!"

The battle was paused. Noukon was in mid-air, Chairo on the ground, and Kitai ready to stomp on Chairo while looking at Noukon and Kouyou.

A small note came from the pink harp with purple strings and was then followed by another as it seemed as an army of notes marched in line as it went to everyone. A sweet melody came from the harp as Kokoro held it close to herself as she had her eyes closed. The notes flew to Kouyou and wrapped around her wrist, around Noukon, then Chairo.

Kokoro sang along with the melody after the first five notes had passed.

-

When the fight began,

I could have ran.

It's the first to be,

And there will be more.

Now I can see,

It's only a pebble on the shore.

-

A light then shown and everyone was now where they should be.

Kokoro woke up in the morning worried and confused. _What if they come back?_ she asked herself. _Was it just a dream though?_ The questions were the same for Kitai and Kouyou, so they decided to find out what was going on.

Well, this is probably going to be the last chapter of this story. For now, bye-bye!


End file.
